


Restful New Years

by AiyouAi



Series: The Tomoya's Harem Joke [5]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Affection, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Gentle Kissing, Hugs, M/M, New Year's Kiss, Sharing a Bed, Short One Shot, Sleepiness, Sleepy Kisses, Watching Someone Sleep, hi ritsu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28375572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AiyouAi/pseuds/AiyouAi
Summary: During New Year's, Ritsu loves to tease his boyfriend a lot with kisses and affection.[...I ditched my ideas for RitTomo, lol.]
Relationships: Sakuma Ritsu/Mashiro Tomoya
Series: The Tomoya's Harem Joke [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905469
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Restful New Years

Tomoya isn't the type to be overly affectionate, Ritsu-- on the other hand --is extremely affectionate despite how sleepy he acts. Despite their differences, they love each other a lot, no matter how hard it is to ~~take care of Ritsu for Tomoya~~ understand some things about one another, but that's fine, they have each other, that's all that they need after all!

* * *

* * *

Tomoya sighed, resting his head gently on a pillow, his body feeling the weight of someone else's head-- and partially his shoulders --on his lap, rendering him unable to move from his spot at any moment, but that was normal nowadays, but still, he just _had_ to be taken away to his boyfriend's room, and trapped there. "R-Ritsu-senpai... can I go now, I'll have to go back to my room soon after all." Tomoya slightly stuttered, still stuck.

"Tomoya-kun~ just stay for a bit longer, I wanna stay with you until midnight, but I don't wanna let go... soft..." He mutters, switching positions to lay his head on Tomoya's lap without being pained, this is the norm for Tomoya, so he didn't mind too much, it's normal for him after all. "Then couldn't you have just asked me to go with you earlier?" He asked, gently stroking Ritsu's hair as he'd sigh lightly, adoring the slightly larger male who rested on him, humming gently as Ritsu would slowly fall asleep.

Tomoya eyed the clock, ticking as each and every second, he felt his heart race, slowly, the time would nearly reach to 12 am. "Mhh... Tomoya-kun... soft... stay here..." Ritsu said in his sleep, causing Tomoya to tilt his head before Ritsu slowly but surely got up, a small alarm ringing.

"One more minute... but I guess I'll do it earlier...~" Ritsu said, leaning closer to Tomoya, before pausing. "R-Ritsu-senpai-- it's not time y--" "Just a bit more... ah, I'm too tired... Tomoya-kun~ kiss me right here~" Ritsu cut off Tomoya, hugging the smaller male. Tomoya gently leaned in, kissing Ritsu before he'd hear a small ringing of some sort of alarm clock as they'd pull back. "Happy New Year~ Tomoya-kun's as shy as ever, but I don't mind..." Ritsu yawned, laying down with Tomoya-- read: dragging him down on the bed with him --before he'd kiss Tomoya sleepily again before parting, drifting off to sleep again. "...Happy New Years', Ritsu-senpai... I love you a lot... good night..." Tomoya said, resting his head on his pillow... and drifting off to sleep on a New Years' midnight, next to his boyfriend, after being taken there. 

Yup, this is the norm.

**Author's Note:**

> this is short. and i just hc tomoya to be shy about affection no matter how long theyve been dating


End file.
